Danisnotonfire FanFic
by netisnotonfire
Summary: Just something that I wrote whilst I couldn't sleep lol I rated it M cause I don't know where im going with it yet
1. Chapter 1

"Fate! come on!" I shouted down the hallway towards Fate's bedroom. Me and Erin were stood at the door, looking out at the rain. Normal British weather.

"5 minutes Faith!" Fate shouted back. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Erin shaking her head.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Don't worry about it" She replied. We were supposed to be going to the airport so that we could go to vidcon. surprisingly it was Fate who was the reason we were going, so you would think she would at least be ready.

She had become successful on YouTube only recently with her weird vlogs and drunk videos. Kind of like a British Jenna Marbles.

5 minutes later she emerged. Sunglasses covering her brown eyes, mousey blonde and purple hair bouncing around just below her shoulders.

"Ready now?" I asked. Maybe a little rudely. Honestly i was jealous she looked so much better than me. Then again, that was normal. I looked down at my outfit. Black leggings, white top, purple hoodie. Then i looked over at Fate. Short shorts, white top, denim waistcoat, obvious push up bra. Yeah, i defiantly had a case of the green eyes monster.

"Yes, mum" Fate replied, sticking her tongue out at me and striding forward dragging her suitcase behind her. We all piled into my car, barely fitting the suitcases in it. It was only a little Peugeot 107, but unfortunately no one else could drive, and taxi's were stupidly overpriced in Britain.

We began the journey to the airport, singing to the radio and complaining at Fate for constantly changing the station. A normal car journey. Erin sat in the back, reading her books, Fate in the passenger seat, me driving.

2 hours later we made it to the airport. The plane left in less than half an hour. We checked in, dropped off our luggage and ran. Fate holding her shoes in her right hand, her carry on in her left about 4 meters ahead of me and Erin, with our rucksack's on, probably quite red-faced by now.

We made it with only a few minutes to spare. We fell into our seats in first class, panting like crazy.

"Next... Time... Be... Ready... Sooner" I panted, pushing mine and Erin's rucksack into the overhead compartment.

"Next time we need to book a later flight so i actually have the time" Fate replied, reclining her seat slightly and smiling over at me. Erin rolled her eyes and began prodding at the tv to see what was on. It was going to be a long flight, I sure hope there was something decent.

A long while later, the seatbelt signs flickered back on and I looked out the window as the clouds once again rose above the plane and the ground become visible.

We began the decent to the runway, and soon the wheels made contact with the tarmac and there was applauding from around the plane.

We grabbed our things and made our way into customs, the heat hitting us the second we stepped off the plane. I unzipped my hoodie and tied it around my waist, doing a quick check over my white top for stains. That's normal me, once i put on white I've pretty much jinxed myself for the rest of the day.

It took a while to make it through the American airport, but after an hour or so we were in the taxi on the way to our hotel.

"This place is supposed to be amazing" Erin said

"You know it?" I replied, tilting my head in confusion and looking at Erin

"Yeah its the same one all the You Tubers stayed at last year. It's in a load of their videos" She replied. Fate smiled at that, and checked her phone.

"Says that a load of You Tubers are already there"

"Really?" I replied.

"Yep, people are already banging on about the hotel, and the food, and heat, and... OH MY GOD FREE BAR!"

"Fate, its 1 in the afternoon" Erin said, laughing slightly

"Hey, to my body clock its 9pm, and therefore, normal drinking hours" I laughed and shook my head slightly. Erin and Fate knew a lot more about YouTube than me. They both watched vlogs and all that, and obviously Fate knew a few you tubers, I think she was friends with someone called Kalel or something, so they seemed a lot more excited about this trip. I was more here for a cheap week holiday in the sun.

"There's a party tonight too! All the You tubers are going!" Fate said, a massive smile crossing her face. I looked over at her worriedly. Yay, a party of people I don't know. Fate grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me slightly. "Get drunk, have fun."

"I suppose, since its you" I replied, looking over at Erin who was smirking.

"Where's the nearest shopping centre or what-not, 'mall' i suppose it's called, i need a party dress" I said.

"I don't think it'll be far" Fate replied, "Hey driver! Recon you could wait outside the hotel for a few minutes? we'll dump our bags and then you can take us to the closest mall"

"Sure, it'll be an extra $20 if that's ok ma'am?"

"No problem" Fate replied. She smiled at me again "Ok?"

"I suppose" I said reluctantly. I think i was secretly hoping there wouldn't be a mall so close so that i wouldn't have anything to wear and therefore couldn't go. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, we had dumped our bags in our room, grabbed our wallets, and were back in the taxi on the way to the mall, and i couldn't help but think back to the hotel.

Erin was right, the hotel was amazing. It was huge. There were spiral staircases leading up to the first floor of rooms. There was a gym, and indoor pool, an outdoor pool and a huge dining area with a bar. The room was beautiful too, there was 3 double beds, a big bathroom with bath and shower, a balcony looking out over california, and a walk in wardrobe.

Its a shame i didnt get more time to look around, i only got a quick glance of it all as we sped past to dump the bags and go back out.

I didnt see any youtubers, but then again, they were probably out or in the pool or something.

It wasnt long before we reached the mall. Fate paid the taxi and we all began to walk inside. The air conditioning was heavenly. The heat outside was almost unbareable at this time in the afternoon.

We wandered around the mall for a few hours. There was so many shops! I thought the bullring in birmingham was massive, it was nothing compared to this!

I managed to find myself an outfit i loved. It was a black dress, with lace sleeves. It came to halfway down my thighs (Erin said anything longer wasnt a party dress), and i brought a glittery silver belt to pull in the waist, giving it more shape. I also brought some glittery silver heels to match. They were about 5 or 6 inch heels, and they were amazing.

Erin brought a black and white dress, white top with lace over the top and a black bottom. Hers was a little longer than mine, which caused Fate to moan at her, but Erin has a little more will power than me when it comes to saying "no". She already had some shoes at the hotel, since she said heels hurt her "granny knees".

Fate had already come well equipped with short dresses, so she just brought herself some black and red 6 inch stiletto heels. Thats pretty much a normal shopping trip for her though.

We brought a few other things too. Food, jewelery, books for Erin, art things for me, and soon we were back in a taxi heading back to the hotel. It was 4.30 when we arrived back and the party began at 8.

We each took turns to have our showers, put on our outfits, and sat around with cocktails that Fate had rang the room service for.

Around 7.30, I was pretty tipsy. Everything was hilarious but i still knew what i was doing pretty much. I stumbled along, a little more than i normally would in heels, but i was ok. Fate and Erin weren't that far behind me in the alcohol consumption area. They were laughing a lot more than normal, but they kept getting me more drinks since they knew i wasnt looking forward to this party as much as they were.

Just before 8pm, we all wandered out the hotel room and down the corridor to head to the party. We could already hear the music from the room downstairs the party was being held in. There was a burble of talking that got louder as we got closer. I walked just behind the others as they strode confidently into the room. It was packed. There were people everywhere. I only really recognised 3 or 4 people. There was Pewdiepie, and honestly, what person that uses the internet doesnt know him. His girlfriend was with him too, i think her name is Marzia or something? And then there was Kalel, with her boyfriend Anthony. And the only reason I knew them was through Fate.

She walked straight up to them, wiggling a little to the music as she walked. Erin walked over right next to her, and i trailed behind them like a lost puppy, looking around anxiously.

"Hey kalel!" Fate shouted over the music

"Hey Fate!" She replied, giving her a hug.

"These are my friends Erin and Faith!"

"Hey!" Erin smiled. I gave an awkward wave and an equaily awkward smile to match, bopping slightly to the music. That was probably the alcohol. I felt suprisingly more sober now i was here. I looked at Erin and Fate, happily chatting away to Kalel and Anthony, and then i looked around the room again at the mass of people. I leaned forward towards Erins ear and said "Im going to the bar"

"Ok! we'll be here" She replied, smiling. I forced back a smile and bopped my way over to the bar, ordering another cocktail and standing at the bar to drink it. I turned and leant against the bar so i could look around for anyone else i might recognise, the straw to the cocktail remaining in my mouth the whole time. I glanced around, thinking "nope. nope. nope". Then i noticed 2 guys, both quite tall, both with emo style hair. One had black hair, and he was wearing a gengar top, skinny jeans and purple high tops. The other had brown hair, had a black shirt, and black skinny jeans, with white high tops. There was 2 reasons i noticed them. Firstly, they were pretty hot, especially the one in black. Secondly, i'd made eye contact with the one in black, and then when my brain came back to life, i realised i was still making eye contact with him. Well that was awkward. I spun around quickly, stumbling in the heels and grabbing the bar with my free hand. He'd just seen that. I bet i looked like a moron. I took the straw out the drink and downed in quickly, placing it down on the bar, before pushing my own emo fringe out my eyes and clamping my hand clamped over them. Idiot. This is why i shouldn't drink. I swear i just become more and more idiotic with every unit of alcohol. But still i carried on. I ordered another cocktail and walked back towards Erin and Fate, trying to forget that moment. As i got closer i noticed something i really didnt want to. The 2 guys from a moment ago had joined onto the group, obviously friends with anthony. I slowed down and went to turn around again when Erin spotted me.

"Hey Faith!" She yelled, gesturing me over. Everyone looked around at me stood there. I felt like a deer in headlights, but reluctently I walked back towards them, with a forced smile on my face. I joined back onto the group and stood there with my cocktail in my hand.

"So Faith, this is Dan and this is Phil" Fate said enthusiastically pointing towards them. Phil waved at me and Dan did a small half smile and nodded. I couldn't tell whether that was what Dan normally did or a sarcastic smile since he saw me almost fall over, but i smiled back at them both anyway and let them carry on talking. I honestly felt like falling into a hole at this moment, but obviously that wasnt an option.

A couple of hours later and plenty more drinks and i was dancing with Erin, Fate, Kalel, Anthony and his friend Ian on the dance floor. The room spun, there was a slight sicky feeling in my stomach but I felt amazing. I was jumping up and down, (not that well in the heels obviously) swinging my hair in a way that i thought was sexy but most likely wasnt, and wiggling my hips the same way that Fate did, which again, i thought looked sexy but i probably wasnt doing it the same way that Fate did.

After that it was a blur. I dont even know how i made it back to my room. But i did.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning i woke up with my hair all over the place, still in my dress, with one shoe on. I looked over to see Erin and Fate already awake watching some tv in their beds.

I didn't remember that much of the night before, it was a bit of a blur. I rubbed my eyes, yawned and sat up.

"Morning piss head!" Fate laughed. "Enjoy yourself last night?"

"Shut up" I replied, taking my shoe off and walking towards the bathroom for a shower in the hope it would make me feel a little better.

I emerged with my hair pulled up into a pony tail in my shorts and black strappy top. I felt a lot better.

"Better?" Erin asked. I nodded, flicking my fringe out the way.

"Can we please go get some breakfast?" I asked,

"Sure" She replied. All three of us walked down into the dining room to the buffet table and began filling our plates. I heard chuckling from behind me and turned to see Dan, Phil and a couple of others sat at their table. Dan was shushing the others, and he did his half-smile to me again. Then i remembered staring at him absent-mindedly and almost falling over in front of him again. That stupid prick. He had told people about me. I shot him a filthy look and he looked a little shocked at me. I turned my attention back to my food and stormed over to a table.

"Woah, whats up?" Erin asked me, as she poured herself a glass of orange juice as we sat down.

"Remember those guys, Dan and Phil?" I replied.

"Yeah" She said

"Well last night, when i was at the bar, i sort of zoned out staring at them, and then when i realised what i was doing i tried to move away and pretty much fell over" I said, she started to chuckle to herself, obviously the thought of that was pretty amusing to her, "Well, i think Dan has told his friends about it"

"Ah well, let him" She said "If he has nothing better to do than talk shit, then whatever"

"Yeah, i suppose" I replied, glancing behind me at his table again. They looked like they were having a pretty good time

"Whats up?" Fate asked, as she plonked herself down opposite me with her food and a coffee,

"Oh nothing" Erin said "Just Faith said that Dan guy is being a bit of a prick" Fate started to chuckle to herself

"Didn't seem to think that last night" She said, taking a sip of coffee and winking at me. My stomach dropped.

"w...What?" I asked. I looked worriedly at Erin and she shrugged.

"I don't know Faith, i was pretty out of it myself" She said. I looked back towards Fate.

"What happened? Actually, no. I don't want to know... But-"

"Look, my lips are sealed if you dont want to know" She said. I looked around once more at Dan, what the hell had i done? I can't have slept with the guy, i mean, I woke up alone fully clothed. Maybe I'd made out with him or something? Or said something? Or hit on him? Thoughts kept whizzing around my mind at light speed. I looked back worriedly towards Fate.

"Will it ruin my week if you tell me?" I asked.

"Faith, stop worrying! I've done worse before"

"Well yes, you've slept with guys! Oh God did i sleep with him?"

"No Faith, you didn't"

"Ok,.. Well i suppose that's not too bad" I looked down at my food and poked at it with my fork thoughtfully before taking a bite. What had i done?

After breakfast i was walking back down the corridor towards my room. Fate had gone to meet up with Kalel again and Erin wanted to go swimming. I decided that i would go grab my swimming costume and join her. Erin had thought about it before breakfast and wore her swimming costume under her clothes. My mind was still on what Fate had said. I really hope i didn't make a scene or something. But i suppose if i had someone else would have already said something, or smirked at me or something. But it was just Dan and his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

I continued to walk down the hall towards my room and noticed Dan and his friends leaving the room a few doors down, quickly i pulled out my keycard and began pushing it into the reader but i wasnt quick enough.

"Hi. Faith right?" Dan said, walking towards me. He turned to his friends and said "You guys go on, i'll catch up" They all walked ahead, smiling/smirking at me as they past.

"What is it?" I asked him, leaning against the door.

"Just wanted to talk to you. You shot me a look of hate in the dining hall a minute ago, and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok" He said.

"You remember what happened last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't you?" He replied.

"No... Look, Dan, I'm sorry for whatever i did, or said, but i was hammered. I don't remember anything after practically falling on my arse in front of you, so i think that proves it. I'm sorry ok?"

"erm... I'm not upset with you" He said, I looked up at him. He was smiling at me.

"Ok... Come in" I said, opening the door to my room and stepping aside to let him in. He walked in and sat down on the edge of Erin's bed. I closed the door, setting the keycard down on the desk and looking over at him.

"What happened?" I asked "I mean... I don't even know if i want to know..."

"We kissed" He said. I looked at him open mouthed. What? I just go around kissing people i dont even know now?

"I... I'm sorry. I mean, i dont even know you..."

"As i said, I'm not upset with you" He replied "Don't worry, it's not like you just stumbled over to me and started making out with me. We went outside because you-"

"Said i needed some air" I said, sliding onto the chair near me. It had started coming back now. I had gone really dizzy, and said i needed air. Dan and Phil had come over and were dancing with us. Dan offered to walk with me because Erin was talking to Phil and Fate had vanished. I noticed Erin was dancing with Kalel with loads of guys around them and got upset that i didnt get attention like she did. Me and Dan were sat outside and when he asked if i were ok i told him about that, and he had sat comforting me. He told me that he had noticed me. I asked him why and he said because of how socially awkward i was and it had reminded him of himself, and then we kissed. Fate had come out at that point and seen it so we broke apart and went back inside.

"You remember?" He asked, i was staring at the wall. Obviously had been for a few minutes.

"Yeah..." I said, glancing over at him.

"So your ok?" He said

"Yeah I'm fine"

"So why did you shoot me that look this morning?"

"Because you were all laughing about me at breakfast"

"Oh! you thought that was about you!" He replied, "No! that was about something completely different. Thats why i shushed them. I didnt want you thinking it was about you. Wow, that backfired"

I looked at the floor again, feeling like crap for shooting him that look now that i found out what was actually happening.

"Sorry..." I muttered

"It's fine" He replied, smiling. "As long as i know you're ok." He stood up and walked towards the door "See you later. I'd better catch up with phil, pj and chris"

"Ok then" i replied, looking up at him. "see you later"

He left and i remained in my seat, still looking at the floor. How could i be so stupid? I suppose the kiss wasnt that stupid, but getting that drunk in the first place it stupid enough!

I got changed into my swim suit and pulled my loose halterneck dress on over the top of it to cover me up and made my way down to the swimming pool to meet Erin.

"Take your time!" She said as i slipped into the pool and swam over to her.

"Sorry. I was talking to Dan" I replied. She smiled at me and we swam to the edge of the pool and floated there for a while whilst i told her what had happened.

"Oh my God! He likes you" She laughed.

"What? No, we were both drunk" I replied, looking out the window

"Did he say he was drunk?" She replied. Come to think of it. No. She obviously read my reaction, "So he wasnt drunk and he said he noticed you because you reminded him of himself. He likes you"

"he... no... he's kinda famous and im just a random girl. His first impressions of me was me staggering around drunk" I replied

"Do you like him?" Erin asked

"What? I've literally just met him" I replied.

"So?"

"... Well i think hes attractive..."

"Awesome! Then make a move, invite him out or something. You're going to have to wait until after vidcon now, Fate told me that they were all going there now or something" Erin said. I nodded. What was the harm? If he liked me then awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Erin hung out for the rest of the day, swimming, shopping, eating, generally messing around. We were sat in our room watching the disney channel and eating chocolate when Fate returned.

"Hey guys" she said happily, walking into the room with a bag full of random things. Teddies, chocolate, drawings, books of notes. I didnt realise she was so popular.

"Hi" I replied, waving at her slightly and turning my attention back to the tv

"Heyy... i spoke to dan" She said, looking over at me "Heard you two had a chat. He seemed a little upset though, like he thought he had upset you"

"No, he hasn't upset me" I replied, sitting up. "Just a little shocked i got into rhat state in the first place"

"Ah i see. Well i heard he's going to the pool with Phil, so... wanna go?" She asked, smiling and throwing my swimsuit at me. I caught it and couldnt help smiling back.

We got changed and all wandered down to the swimming pool. Sure enough Dan, Phil, Pj and Chris were all down there, floating in a corner andg talking.

"Hey guys!" Fate shouted to them as we walked in. Should have known she wouldnt be quiet to be honest.

Fate jumped into the pool and swam over to them, closely followed by Erin, and then me. I leaned on the side of the pool between Erin and Dan.

"Hi again" He said, smiling at me

"Hey... Listen, sorry about this morning. Shall we just forget about everything from before now and start over? At least then im not a stumbling mess the first time you see me"

"Sounds great" He replied.

"So hi. I'm Faith, i'm not a youtuber or anything, i just came here on a cheap holiday with Fate" I said, doing a small wave and smiling. Dan chuckled and waved back

"I'm Dan, I am a youtuber, and a radio dj, as is my good friend and roommate Phil"

"Nice to meet you" I said. We all hung out in the pool for a few hours. It felt natural. None of us did any swimming, just floated in the corner, occasionally splashing each other, watching the sun set behind the horizon.

Around 9pm we all said our goodbyes and the guys left as we went to get changed.

"You looked like you and Dan were getting on well" Fate smirked as i pulled my hair up.

"You still on about me and dan? What about Erin and Phil? They're getting on pretty well"

"Hey!" Erin exclaimed

"Sorry" I replied, "Just pointing out a fact" I looked over at her "No offence. It would be cool if you two did end up together"

I noticed Erin smiling, and turned back towards Fate.

"Can we drop it? Its not like anythings going to happen"

"Fine! Sorry! Just having a joke, don't get so defensive!" Fate said, ruffling her hair and walking out the changing rooms. I sighed and looked at my reflection. Plain old me. Erin put her arm round me and squeezed reasuringly

"Faith, if you dont want to do anything then dont, if you do then do. Ignore Fate, shes probably jealous that for once a guy isnt throwing themself at her"

I smiled slightly at that. Probably right.

"Thanks" I replied, turning to Erin. We walked back towards our room, and i looked down the corridor. Dan and Phil's room.

"Hey Erin... Come with me" I said, grabbing her arm in a moment of courage. I dragged her with me to their room and knocked. It wasn't long until phil's familiar blue eyes were looking at us.

"Hey Phil, Dan there?" I asked

"Sure. Dan!" He called. Dan appeared behind him, his dark brown eyes sparkling and a smile forming on his face. My heart skipped a beat, and i felt my cheeks start to flush slightly pink.

"I was just wondering if you two wanted to meet us later at the bar or something for a few drinks? maybe go out afterwards, im sure theres somewhere around here" I asked, i looked up at dan and added "I swear i wont become a wreck tonight"

"Sounds like a plan" Phil replied, smiling at Erin. She turned a lot more red and smiled back, before looking at the floor

"Awesome!" I said, i pulled out a pen "Want me to write down my number? you can text me later"

Dan held out his hand towards me and i wrote my number down quickly, and smiled before leaving for our room with Erin.


End file.
